Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can utilize a schedule that includes “working hours” and “non-working hours” to predict occupancy of an office building. The HVAC system can be at a maximum level of operation during the “working hours” and at a lower level of operation during the “non-working hours”. The HVAC system makes an assumption that the occupancy of the office building will have a higher occupancy during the “working hours” compared to the “non-working hours” and therefore will require a greater level of operation during “working hours”.